Dos sete aos trinta e dois
by Moony-Sensei
Summary: Alguns momentos da vida de Squalo. Dos sete aos trinta e dois anos.
1. sete

**Disclaimer:** KHR não me pertence...

* * *

><p><strong> Dos sete aos trinta e dois.<br>**

**Capítulo 1 - sete  
><strong>

Squalo tinha sete anos quando viu alguém manusear uma espada como quem carrega a alma nas mãos. Não foi a primeira vez que ele viu alguém usá-la como arma, mas foi a primeira vez que viu a lâmina cortando a pele de outra pessoa. E o sangue que escorria era vermelho.

Tudo naquela luta parecia ser ensaiado, calculado com todo o cuidado necessário para se apresentar um grande espetáculo. E nesse dia ele sentiu medo.

Ver aquele espadachim empunhar a espada e usá-la com tanta destreza o fez perceber que aquele homem controlava a vida com a ponta dos dedos.

Não havia nenhum movimento desnecessário e, acima de tudo, havia um profundo respeito. Squalo não soube dizer se foi impressão sua, mas o homem, após desferir o último golpe no inimigo, fechou os olhos e sussurrou alguma coisa, que para ele pareceu ser um agradecimento. Afinal aquela espada era mais que sua companheira, era a sua própria existência.

E depois de sentir medo, o coração de Squalo se encheu de amor e determinação.

Ele olhou para as próprias mãos, que ainda eram pequenas e tremiam ligeiramente, e resolveu dedicar o resto de seus dias àquela que agora seria a sua mais preciosa amiga.

* * *

><p>Fanfic em capítulos, cada um em uma idade diferente do nosso amado espadachim xD Pretendo seguir a ordem cronológica, mas não posso garantir. Classifiquei como M por causa dos capítulos futuros.<p>

:D


	2. onze

**Disclaimer:** KHR não me pertence...

* * *

><p><strong>Dos sete aos trinta e dois.<strong>

**Capítulo 2 – onze**

Squalo tinha onze anos quando matou alguém pela primeira vez. E mais do que todo o medo e adrenalina que percorreram seu corpo quando a sua espada perfurou a barriga do oponente, Squalo sentiu o corpo anestesiado ao perceber que havia nascido para ser um assassino.

O homem que jazia a seus pés estava morto e aquele fato não mudaria mesmo se o garoto se arrependesse do que tinha acabado de fazer. Nesse dia ele descobriu que tirar uma vida poderia destruí-lo ou fortalecê-lo. E que o cheiro de sangue dali por diante seria seu combustível.

_O rastro de sangue que ele deixaria para trás seria a prova mais simbólica do aperfeiçoamento de suas técnicas com a espada._

As mãos do jovem espadachim tremiam loucamente quando ele retirou a lâmina da barriga do corpo inerte. O homem havia caído de barriga para cima, as pernas e os braços abertos e os olhos arregalados pela surpresa de ter sido golpeado.

Squalo podia sentir o desespero rondando o seu corpo, pronto para possuí-lo ao menor sinal de fraqueza. Seu rosto e sua roupa estavam cobertos pelo sangue de sua primeira vítima. O menino levou uma das mãos até o rosto, o sangue que grudou em seus dedos era vermelho. Tão vermelho quanto o que havia visto na espada de um espadachim alguns anos antes, quando resolveu trilhar aquele mesmo caminho.

Ele respirou fundo.

Se existia algo que Squalo havia aprendido ao manusear uma espada, era que os seus movimentos deveriam ser não somente ensaiados, como havia imaginado antes, acima de tudo seus movimentos deveriam ser definitivos. E o garoto conseguia enxergar a verdade através daquilo. E era essa verdade que o manteria equilibrado, que o faria forte.

O jovem espadachim se aproximou do corpo sem vida, ajoelhou-se perto da cabeça do homem. Tudo o que Squalo pôde ver foi que ele tinha os olhos verdes. E que agora que havia fechado os olhos sem vida da primeira pessoa que fora alcançado pela morte através de suas próprias mãos, o menino de cabelos claros poderia dizer que ele estava dormindo.

Squalo percorreu o caminho de volta para casa lentamente.

O sangue que antes escorria da lâmina de sua espada agora estava seco.

* * *

><p>Yo, minna-san! Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Squalo é um prodigiozinho, né? Matando com essa idade... Mas como ele derrotou o Tyr com quatorze e sempre foi um assassino nato, imagino que ele começou a matar bem cedo. Bom, não tanto quanto o Bel, mas...<p>

Desde já agradeço a quem está acompanhando e meu _muito obrigada_ a quem se dá ao trabalho de comentar ^^


End file.
